Loner Dragons/Roleplay
Here you can RP your loner (also know as rogue) dragons. In the Outskirts of a Town... (Pear) I let out a yawn as I watched the sun set. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 14:51, May 5, 2012 (UTC) (Eletic) I grumbled to myself and flapped silently just over the treetops. Night time was the only time I could hunt without being killed. I spotted a creamy-silver She-dragon. I had seen her once or twice before. I was so distracted I smashed into a branch and fell to the forest floor. Prickl ar 14:57, May 5, 2012 (UTC) I hear a crash and ran over to see a silver dragon. "Oh my Great One! Are you O.K?" I asked the she-dragon. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 15:00, May 5, 2012 (UTC) "I'm okay." I groaned and limped over to the creamy-silver dragon. "Name?" I asked. I noticed a rabbit bouncing around and I quickly puonce on it. Prickl ar 15:03, May 5, 2012 (UTC) "Pearl," I replied. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 15:07, May 5, 2012 (UTC) "Eletic!" I paused. "Want to hunt together?" I asked, feeling in need of another dragon's company. Prickl ar 15:16, May 5, 2012 (UTC) "Um, sure," I said. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 15:17, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Honey screeched with anger as a dark brown male dragon named Jet, bowled her over. She lashed at his face, but he strapped her down with vines. She lit the vines on fire, and Jet leaped off her. "Tie?" he asked Honey. Honey nodded. "train with you later!" she called to him as he left. She licked the scratch on her back.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 18:40, May 5, 2012 (UTC) I heard a bunch of screaching in the distance. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 18:41, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Honey caught a rabbit with her posin barb tail, stabbing it. she was a mix of elemnts, and could concer Fire, Lightning and posin. The posin couldn't affect her, so she ate her rabbit.----Jet caught a sheep that wondered away from its sheppard.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 18:43, May 5, 2012 (UTC) I caught a small rabbit with my barbed tail. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 18:45, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Honey leaped up into the sky, casting shadows from the moon. Jet was running from a wolf and crashed into a creamy silver she-dragon. He quickly broke the wolf's back with large boulders.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 18:47, May 5, 2012 (UTC) A dragon ran strait into me. "Ouch!" I hissed at him. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 18:49, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Jet snorted. "If i'm being chased, why do i want to look ahead if i'm making sur my chaser doesn't attack me?!" snarled Jet. He leaped into the air and leaped at Honey. She smiled and playfully pawed Jet's nose. They crashed to the ground, and pratcied fighting again.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 18:50, May 5, 2012 (UTC) "Can you please play somewhere else? We're trying to hunt." I said. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 18:52, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Honey lashed at Jet's sides, making a nice score on his side. "We're NOT playing, we're training!" hissed Honey. Jet pinned down Honey and lashed at her belly. He left a faint scratch on her, because her scales were like metal.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 18:56, May 5, 2012 (UTC) "Then go somewhere else! We're right next to a town of humans, and I don't want any more trouble with them." I said. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 18:58, May 5, 2012 (UTC) "Then you could leave1" retorted Honey. She buckled Jet over.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 19:03, May 5, 2012 (UTC) (Edit the SR RP) "This is my house! I live right there!" I said, flicking my tail over to my cave. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 19:06, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Honey snorted. "Then what happened to 'we're right next to a town of humans'?!" snarled Honey, steping forward to challenge the she-dragon. "Honey, my little sis, we don't want trouble! Come on!" growled Jet. He pushed his sister away. "Sorry about her." he growled as he flew away after his sister.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 19:12, May 5, 2012 (UTC) "Finally," I said. "You know, if you want you could help us hunt! But only if you can say quiet. We can all split they prey equally when we're done." ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 19:15, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Jet shook his head. "no, we can hunt ourselves. We already ate anyway, and we need to battle practice." roared Jet. he flew away.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 19:19, May 5, 2012 (UTC) I nodded. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 19:20, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Jet flew off with Honey. They practiced moves to defeat Hydras.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 19:24, May 5, 2012 (UTC) "So, do you know of the dark meadows?" I asked Pearl when the training bunch had left. Prickl ar 00:32, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Dragon Groups